


Шрамы

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Series: Шрамы [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Autism Spectrum, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Ligur is dead, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, sex without love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: Хастур подполз ближе к Азирафелю, забирая книгу и откладывая ее в сторону. Он удобно разместился бедрами на его коленях, положив ладони ему на грудь. Ангел удивленно наблюдал за ним. Он не понимал, что хочет от него демон, а потому молчал, ожидая того, что случится дальше.





	Шрамы

Хастур подполз ближе к Азирафелю, забирая книгу и откладывая ее в сторону. Он удобно разместился бедрами на его коленях, положив ладони ему на грудь. Ангел удивленно наблюдал за ним. Он не понимал, что хочет от него демон, а потому молчал, ожидая того, что случится дальше. Хастур избегал прямого взгляда, его черные глаза лишь иногда поднимались к нему, после чего Хастур вновь отводил их. Неловкость нарастала с каждой секундой, Азирафель заметил, как Хастур начал сбито дышать, нервничая. Демон плотно сжал губы и вцепился в жилет, все еще держа руки на груди ангела, скулы его порозовели. Азирафель подумал, что Хастур сейчас заплачет, потому он первым нарушил тишину и неловкость, подавшись вперед, для того, чтобы обхватить Хастура поперек поясницы и притянуть к себе, обнимая. Хастур сначала попытался оттолкнуть его, но потом его руки отпустили одежду и упали по бокам тела. Головой Хастур уперся в спинку дивана, на котором они сидели, и Азирафель чувствовал его горячее дыхание у себя за ухом и чуть выше. От этого мурашки бежали по шее, сладко сводя плечи и даря томное напряжение внизу живота. Азирафель даже испугался, такие желания были свойственны обычно лишь демонам. С Кроули было все иначе. С ним Азирафель забывал, кто из них ангел, а кто демон, и отдавался чувствам и ощущениям, когда Кроули ласкал его там, где Азирафель сам бы никогда не стал трогать себя. Но то был Кроули, а Хастур… Хастур пришел к нему в магазин спустя некоторое время после неслучившегося Апокалипсиса, и на него было жалко смотреть. Сначала Азирафель испугался, что Ад прислал за ними демона, чтобы еще раз похитить и судить, свежи еще были воспоминания о том ударе трубой, которым наградил его Хастур, но увидев, что тот пришел один, заинтересовался и, помедлив, даже впустил в магазин. Сперва Азирафель хотел незаметно позвонить Кроули, но после передумал. В конце концов, он ангел и обладает большой силой, чтобы, если что, противостоять одному единственному демону. Хастур молча вошел, не разуваясь прошелся по ковру и плюхнулся на диван. Азирафель сдержался от комментариев насчет грязи, оставшейся по дороге, и вздохнув, подумал, что так уж и быть, воспользуется чудом еще один раз, раз это все равно связано с «деятельностью демона». Хастур ничего ему не говорил, он просто молча сидел на диване, избегая встречи взглядами. Его вид казался сейчас еще более изможденным, чем тогда, когда Азирафель видел его в последний раз. Волосы растрепались и слиплись, словно кто-то долго тянул его за них, так что даже ранил. Азирафель только сейчас с волнением заметил, что ихор, черный у демонов, покрывал некоторые участки головы и запекся на шее и лице, словно человеческая кровь. На руках тоже такое было и у Азирафеля все сжалось в груди, когда он понял, что демон, возможно, пришел к нему за помощью. И то, что он обратился именно к нему, а не к демонам, означало только одно: ему больше некуда было идти. Азирафель взволнованно шагнул к Хастуру, не обращая внимание на затравленный взгляд, который тот тут же кинул на него, и забыв про брезгливость, сел рядом. Вблизи все оказалось еще хуже. Азирафель подавил эмоциональное восклицание, когда он увидел, насколько сильно ранен его гость. — О, дорогой, кто это тебя так? — спросил он, на время даже забывая, что говорит с демоном, и ощутил нервную дрожь, когда по взгляду понял, что никто. Это он сам с собой сделал. Азирафель дрожащими руками принялся осторожно снимать с него одежду. Хастур на удивление не сопротивлялся, он послушно позволял делать с ним все, безучастно глядя в сторону. У Азирафеля гулко билось сердце от волнения. Это было в его природе — заботиться о других, особенно о тех, кто сам пришел за помощью. И сейчас он переживал за Хастура не меньше, чем переживал бы за любое другое существо, попавшее в аналогичную ситуацию. Азирафель пожалел, что не отвел Хастура сначала в комнату, прежде, чем раздевать. Глубокие царапины и укусы покрывали большую часть его тела, из некоторых до сих пор сочился ихор, капая на диван. Азирафель, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать своих нервов, осторожно помог Хастуру подняться и повел в свою комнату. В гостиной ему точно оставаться было нельзя, а об испорченных вещах Азирафель потом позаботится. — Почему ты сделал это с собой? — спросил он тихо, осторожно обрабатывая раны. Он не был сильно искусен в лечении демонов, но тех знаний, которые он применял, когда на протяжении почти шестидесяти веков приходилось время от времени лечить Кроули, ему хватало, чтобы сейчас позаботиться и о Хастуре. Хастур задумчиво и безучастно глядел в сторону. Азирафель посадил его в кресло у себя в комнате, чтобы было легче дотянуться до всех царапин. Он заметил, что они были даже на спине. Также много старых шрамов было на руках и плечах, и глядя на них он в который раз ужаснулся. Демон часто и слабо дышал под его прикосновениями, морщась каждый раз, как Азирафель касался его, но молчал. Когда он закончил со спиной и перешел к лицу, Хастур вдруг поднял на него взгляд и посмотрел своими почти целиком черными глазами. Азирафель застыл с ватой в руках, все еще держа его за подбородок. Хастур приоткрыл губы, словно хотел что-то сказать, но вновь не издал ни звука. Он молча продолжал смотреть ему в глаза, даже когда Азирафель, в свою очередь боясь отвести взгляд, провел ватой по его губам и подбородку, стирая ихор. Сердце при этом словно замерло, потому что Азирафель совсем не чувствовал его, однако, когда эта сцена, длившаяся всего пару секунд, но ощущавшаяся, как вечность, кончилась, сердце забилось сильно и гулко, так что у Азирафеля закружилась голова. Кажется, от этого демона определенно исходило какое-то особое влияние, иначе Азирафель это объяснить не мог, когда заканчивал лечение, еле держась на ватных ногах и с сильно трясущимися руками. С тех пор Хастур находился у него уже третий день. Он все еще не проронил ни звука, и сначала просто сидел, с помощью Азирафеля перемещаясь из комнаты в гостиную и наоборот, а сегодня он уже сам тенью ходил за ним, немного раздражая и пугая этим, но Азирафель стойко терпел, и даже принес ему какао в гостиную, когда решил там отдохнуть и почитать. Однако, к какао они так и не притронулись. Кажется, Хастур уже чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем позавчера, он быстро восстанавливался. Хоть Азирафель так и не смог у него узнать, что же привело к такому состоянию, он терпеливо ждал. За три дня он успел даже привязаться к демону, кажется, даже взаимно. Иногда он даже ловил себя на мысли, что он в принципе предрасположен любить демонов, из ангелов ему нравился только… к своему стыду Азирафель не мог вспомнить ни одного примера. Руки Хастура не сильно сжимали его бока, поглаживая ребра через ткань пиджака и рубашки. Это уже не было похоже на обычные объятия, но Азирафель и не думал останавливать его. Проникнувшись теплом, он сам стал легонько поглаживать его по спине. Волосы Хастура были еще немного влажными после душа, в который Азирафель все же смог его затащить, не имея больше сил выносить грязь в своем доме. Ангел прикрыл глаза и вдохнул цветочный запах геля для душа, которым пользовался сам и которым помыл недовольного Хастура, который теперь горячий и ароматный терся ягодицами о его колени, уже пропуская ладони между его поясницей и спинкой дивана. Азирафелю было так хорошо, что он, забывшись, застонал, когда губы Хастура приникли к его шее. Словно ток прошелся по его телу, когда Хастур при этом тоже вдруг издал низкий звук, выдыхая в поцелуй и спускаясь к плечу. Азирафель стиснул его в объятиях, позволяя Хастуру целовать, лизать и кусать свою шею. А после они отстранились, быстро расстегивая одежду друг на друге. Руки Азирафеля дрожали, пальцы не слушались, когда он пытался справиться с пуговицами собственной рубашки, которая теперь была на Хастуре. У него ничего не получалось и у Хастура, кажется, тоже, однако Азирафель все равно остановил его, когда демон попытался от нетерпения просто разорвать на нем одежду. Он быстрее сам справился со своими застежками, позволяя Хастуру, раз он так хочет, испортить одежду на себе. Азирафель со вздохом проследил за оторванными пуговицами на полу и попрощался с рубашкой, которую, кажется, только что подарил. Азирафель запрокинул голову, когда Хастур, секунду смущенно разглядывавший его, вновь наклонился и поцеловал его, на этот раз в ключицу. Длинные пальцы накрыли его соски и Азирафель чуть не сбросил демона с себя, подавшись навстречу. Он вовремя подхватил его под бедра, притягивая к себе обратно и вновь слыша его стон. Между ног было уже жарко и сладко тянуло, и Азирафель не смог побороть желание прижаться к Хастуру всем телом. Он чувствовал его возбуждение и сжимал ягодицы ладонями, пока Хастур ласкал его соски, а после вскрикнул, когда почувствовал его прохладную ладонь, проникнувшую под ткань брюк. Хастур несколько раз провел по его члену, срывая с губ тихие стоны, а после приподнялся на его коленях, нетерпеливо спуская брюки с них обоих. Азирафель отрывисто дышал и не мог поверить, что пару дней назад Хастур произвел на него впечатление демона, не способного к активным действиям, а сейчас, он, раскрасневшийся и возбужденный, без стеснения смотрел на его орган, лаская себя. Оставшись совсем голым, Хастур вернулся к нему на колени и жадно поцеловал в приоткрытые губы. Он стонал в поцелуй и у Азирафеля кружилась голова и тянуло в паху, но Хастур пресекал его попытки прикоснуться к себе, рукой отталкивая его ладони. В конце концов он просто приподнялся и затем плавно вернулся, а Азирафель зашелся в немом крике, чувствуя, как горячие, мягкие стенки сжимают его член. Хастур со стоном опустился на него, без сопротивления принимая его до конца, видимо, он не первый раз занимался этим и еще растягивал себя сейчас, во время поцелуя. Азирафель на эмоциях потянулся к его соскам, беря один в рот, а второй лаская пальцами, в то время, как Хастур начал медленно двигаться, громко выдыхая. Азирафель целовал его в подставленную, длинную шею, ключицы и подбородок. Он хотел дотянуться и до губ, он они сейчас были слишком далеко, а потому он просто прижался щекой к плечу Хастура, постепенно двигая бедрами ему навстречу и чувствуя, как влажная, гладкая головка трется о его живот с каждым движением. Хастур крепко держал его за плечи и сам задавал нужный ему темп, Азирафель захлебывался в эмоциях и ощущениях, прижимая стройного демона к себе за лопатки. Он почти кончил, когда подумал о том, что Кроули мог бы точно так же сейчас сидеть на нем, сбивчиво дыша и подставляясь под ласку, но в последнее время он был почему-то очень занят, даже за эти три дня не пришел и не позвонил. Азирафель двинул бедрами и Хастур застонал над ним, почти впиваясь ногтями в плечи, Азирафель несильно укусил его за это, от чего Хастур обратил на него внимание и, секунду смотря из-под полуприкрытых век, снова поцеловал, жадно вылизывая небо. Азирафель наблюдал за его порозовевшим лицом, смотрел на его почти затянувшиеся шрамы. Он чувствовал под ладонями шрамы на спине и боках, они наверное еще очень болели, являясь отпечатками, не сколько физической, сколько душевной боли. Хастур стонал ему в рот, уже почти отчаянно двигаясь на его бедрах, а Азирафель мог только думать о том, насколько сильно его наверное, ранили душевно, раз он так навредил себе сам. Хастур тем временем потянулся к своему члену, но Азирафель опередил его, обхватив ладонью его ствол, а второй прижимая демона к себе за спину, пока тот, обвив его голову руками и прижимая к своей груди, высоко стонал ему в волосы на макушке. Азирафель кончил сразу после него, чувствуя, как горячее демоническое семя выплескивается ему на ладонь. Хастур все так же сидел, тяжело дыша, и мелко трясся, прижавшись к нему всем телом. Азирафель мягко отстранил его, пересаживая на диван, запоздало сообразив, что уже успел почистить его за эти дни. В голове было пусто и приятно, однако он все еще не мог забыть своей догадки на тему причинения себе вреда. Азирафель подумал, что может, наверное, спросить его сейчас, раз Хастур впервые за эти три дня подал голос, но когда он повернулся к нему, Хастур уже снова ушел в себя, закрыв лицо руками. И, кажется, он даже плакал. Азирафель надеялся, что не сделал что-то не так, он придвинулся к нему, осторожно обнимая за плечи и укрывая пледом, висящим до этого на спинке дивана. Хастур позволил обнять себя и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Плечи его дрожали и Азирафель успокаивающе гладил его по ним. Он терпеливо ждал, когда Хастур сам откроется ему, но, кажется он еще был не готов сказать вслух о своем горе. Что бы ни случилось, кажется, это причинило ему сильную боль. Может быть даже он потерял кого-то важного, и в попытке заглушить это, почти потерял себя. Азирафель крепче обнял Хастура, который теперь сам прижимался к нему, прикрыв глаза. Он гладил его по голове и плечам, чувствуя его теплое дыхание у себя на груди. Книга и одежда валялась на полу, очередное какао остыло на столе. Азирафель уже и забыл, когда в последний раз и правда выпил его после того, как приготовил. Он прикрыл глаза, сидя под теплым пледом и слушая дыхание Хастура, и отдался расслабленным размышлениям и внутреннему монологу. Что ж, он в любом случае собирался отдохнуть.


End file.
